


Blow-Over Tragedy

by VODLIX



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Emotional Constipation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Rick, Hurt Rick Sanchez, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imposter, Mistakes, Sad, Sad Ending, Secrets, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, morty voucher, sick mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODLIX/pseuds/VODLIX
Summary: Morty couldn't take being Rick's punching bag and decided to end it. In the aftermath, Rick's heart was rubbed raw from the loss and Summer was being eaten up by the guilt. Neither of them could bring themselves to tell Beth or Jerry.Rick honestly couldn't stand to look at that fake morty for one more second and the only thing keeping him for murdering the imposter was that Beth didn't— couldn't— know.





	Blow-Over Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trigger Finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410481) by [MisterTiberius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterTiberius/pseuds/MisterTiberius). 

After… the incident— No— After Morty shot himself in a kid’s playground with a Rick’s ray-gun, The tension between summer and Rick was high.

Rick had done everything he could. He, tried to clone the boy but the clone was wrong. He tried to program a clone, this time going the extra mile by transplanting morty’s memories into it, but it was still wrong.

Eventually, to avoid his daughter’s grief, he went to the citadel and cashed in his free morty ticket. The boy he ‘adopted’ was C-345, a close match to their own world. The only difference between the two is that Morty— His Morty— had a backbone. This new imposter had never opposed the feds or the citadel of Ricks. This new morty had never buried his own counterpart after ruining his own dimension. Hell, this morty had good grades and a healthy relationship with his family before his Rick was swallowed up by the law for the phoenix project (law no.1 of the citadel: don’t attempt immortality).

So when they sat down at dinner and Morty started to chat to Beth about her day like a healthy family, summer spared him a sick glance, excusing herself and throwing up in the bathroom. Rick was stronger willed. He knew that there was no real difference between the two, logically, but the knowledge that the look-alike wasn’t right crept under his skin and he couldn’t look into the Morty’s eyes without wanting to bash the thing’s skull in and curse it for ever thinking it was worth keeping.

But what prevented him from such an action? Beth. Summer had agreed to not tell them, after all, she’d lost two morty’s now the first without even knowing and Beth was none the wiser. Rick couldn’t stand to be the source of Beth’s misery, at least not now.

What happened to the him that abandoned his daughter to a world of deformed cancerous beasts and jumped ship to this world? What happened to the him that would have trapped his daughter in a fortified play pen so that he didn’t have to deal with her? What happened to the him that would happily kill jerry even if it meant breaking Beth’s heart— and just to make a point!!

Morty happened. The bastard warmed his heart and gave him something he hadn’t had since he was a child: sympathy. It may be only a wisp of humility but Rick started to care, and a rick that cared was a rick that died.

He needed a drink.

* * *

Rick was leaning over the kitchen counter, looking out onto the garden where a fresh grave marred the grass. A bottle of alien boos in hand and the pounding headache caused by a clock’s ticking suggesting that 5:43am was not the best time to start drinking.

Summer walked in, as tired as a kid showing promising signs of a successful career in depression and moping, and went straight for the coffee maker.

She nursed her mug of drink in-hand, sitting on the counted and looking over his shoulder into the back garden.

“You should tell them.”

“No.”

“what?” Summer was angry, rightfully. How could the man act like this wasn’t important? how could he be so selfish as to withhold this from her mother?

“You really want to tell them— tell them their whiny little kid is d-dead? we both know that they’d fall apart. They’ve divorced and remarried enough thank you.” Rick made a noise of disgust, thinking of all the ways Jerry would grovel and mope and how Beth would end up in a downward spiral with drinking again.

Summer was admittedly angry but she could admit that yes, her parents would end up split again. “They need to know.”

“why?” Rick hissed, spinning around to look her in the eyes. “Why do they need— Why would they need to know shit? he wasn’t even their— their original morty!”

“yeah, because you sure as hell fucking care.” Her voice rose. She knew she was pushing boundaries, but she couldn’t care less anymore, her brother was dead. ”lets not avoid the truth: you drove him to kill himself!”

“Don’t you f-fucking dare you piece of sh-shit.” Although he would never admit it, he missed Morty. He loved the piece of shit and how dare the whiny little deva blame him— how dare she.

Rick was infuriated, stepping forward and poking her in the chest with each point as if it convinced himself that he didn’t really care and this was all some blow-over tragedy. “Do you know what I’ve given up for that— that ass-wipe?! do you know how many times I’ve risked my life to save him and he threw it back at me by offing— killing himself? all I ever did on adventures was cover shit-for-brains from danger.”

“well then maybe you shouldn’t have been going on adventures to begin with.” She looked him cold in the eyes, grabbing his offering wrist and digging her nails into thin skin.

“Shut the fuck up.” He seethed, ripping his wrist away. How dare she. Does she know who they are- were? They were Rick and Morty. Across more that 96% of known dimensions dimensions, guess what they do? They adventure. They meddle with authority and get shot at as a pass time.

“why don’t you go and fuck off, huh?” Summer stood up to her full hight, challenging him.

“This isn’t even your original dimension!” She pushed him.“Go and abandon your family again! like you always do when things are too difficult for you! I bet he wasn’t even your original morty!”

Rick’s eyes went dark with the accusation, as if there was a story to tell— Or maybe there wasn’t and the sheer audacity Summer displayed offended him beyond words. They stood in silence for a bit, his drink being worn more than drunk and the coffee left abandoned on the counter.

Outside the birds woke and in the quiet of the kitchen, they could make out the squeak of morty’s bed as the teen woke up.

“Speak of the fucking devil.” Rick snarled at her, knowing she heard her brother’s steps down the stairs.

She gave him one last glance, filled with hatred and something else, and turned her back on him, rescuing her drink and walking off to the sitting room.

“Just fuck off.”

* * *

“I— uh, I heard shouting.” Morty emerged into the garage where he could see rick pulling out boxes of gadgets and papers, stuffing is all in the trunk of the car.

“Well done,” Rick mocked, “your audio processors func— function correctly.”

“Wow jeez rick, I’m not a r-robot or somethin’, or— uh— I hope I’m not.” Morty looked daunted, as if the prospect was likely, and perhaps it was.

“What- Whats goin’ on, dawg? I thought— I thought you might need me for s-something? y’know, the academy wasn’t very clear on our— my purpose for a Rick other than b-bendin’ down and taking it. I don’t— If you need anything, I’m more than willing to— to go with you and be the best human-shield I can, if— if you need it?”

“I don’t need you. I don’t even remotely like you.” Rick growled, turning on the boy before faltering when he saw the kid’s hurt and fearful expression.

“Go spend some time with your sister and leave me the fuck alone. I didn’t buy you to annoy the shit out of me, I bought you to get those fuckers off my back,”

Morty stumbled out the room, offering multiple apologies to the volatile Rick and making his way to the living room.

* * *

By the morning, Rick was gone and the garage had been cleared out. Beth was heartbroken that her father had abandoned her once again and Summer glowered knowingly at the man’s selfish escape.

Morty gazed upon the garbage door every morning, confusion as to why a rick would be so selfless as to gift a morty to the smith family and then selfish enough to abandon them.

Then again, Rick’s weren’t meant to be understood or pitied. They were meant to be feared.


End file.
